Body slam, Headlocks, and love?
by PhatSugar
Summary: Liyah Jayden Walker dream had always been to be a WWE female wrestler and show the world how tough she can be. All her life she worked for what she got and she had been finally called up to the rooster, but will she know how to handle it when something interference with her goal.. love? Can she survive what the WWE throws at her and will she mix love with lust?
1. Chapter 1

****I don't own any part of WWE and their characters only my OC **

**Hope you guys enjoy my first story on here **** ****

I couldn't believe it still, tonight was the night I finally come up to Monday Night Raw for my spot. This has always been my dream ever since I saw the first match when I was a little girl. Pretending to not only be the WWE female wrestlers but also the superstars as well. I wasn't there to just wrestle the girls but also the guys too.

I'm way tougher than I look. I just wanted to get into a ring. People ask me what I wanted to do when I grew up and I always said to be a WWE wrestler, not a nurse or a lawyer but a WWE wrestler.

My mother thought I grew out of it but I never did. She sometimes regrets me watching it but sooner or later I would have found out about it and it will still go the way it did. I went to training when I was 14 at the rec center in my neighborhood. Every day after school I went there. I even pretended to be sick to stay at home while my mom was at work and sneak to go and train.

At one point in time I didn't want to go to college. My plan was high school diploma then wrestling school, but my mother said no. But that change we made a deal I finish college she would help pay for wrestling school for me. So I did a slick way to go earlier, I took college course in high school because I went to a school that allow me to do that and in my 10th grade year I did classes.

When I was done with high school I only had to do one more year of college to get my degree. After that when I turn 20 I went to wrestling school and went to WWE training center in Florida.

In school I really wasn't the popular kids I was more of the dorky kid that was into weird stuff like wrestling. The kids use to tease me saying it was fake and all I did was punch saying to them 'Was that fake'. I wasn't a bad child I was just not like the other kids and I didn't want them to be.

Another thing, I was a on the heavy side and that made it worst for me. Yea I still got it a little but I train and went to the gym every day, but my curves wouldn't go away. So I decide to not care and embrace them instead.

People said I looked like the light skinned version of my mother. I really don't see it though. My eyes was shaped narrow and brown like chocolate milk. My body was like an hourglasses just a little more sand to them. My dimples showed my light chubby cheeks as my black and light brown curly hair glittered in a summer daze. Now back to the story.

I got called up and now I'm here. Ready to experience the dream of a life time. Nobody is going to stop me from becoming a legend, I'm only focus on one thing and one thing only and that is for people to remember my names for generations in the WWE as a legend.

I gotten the call from Talent relations and they call me up for a spot here on the rooster. I was I getting ready to go to the arena and start my future, they told me somebody from the divas rooster will show my around. Now one thing I hope will not happen, is that they will turn me into a Barbie doll and I'm sure as hell do not want that happening.

My style was hardcore and my persona "Just try me" attitude and don't get me wrong I can be sweet but if you rub me the wrong way and do something my personality can go from sweet little angel to the devils little child right quick. My ring name …Violet.

I was at the hotel that they assign me too and checked out of my room and went into my car. Getting ready to start my life career.

****** Authors Note: I know it short but I wanted to test run of how it looks but please comment and tell me some feedback guys!*******


	2. Chapter 2

****** I don't own anything part of the WWE or its personas only my OCs. Always with my timeline with this story is when The Shield was heel and the beginning of their run. So I say least 3 months at their time in the WWE. *****

I pulled up into the parking lot of the arena nervous as hell. I gotten to park where the other employees parked I was so happy and I didn't even step out of my car yet. But it's time to put my game face and be serious. Oh! And by the way my name is Liyah Jayden Walker. A light skinned thick girl who can wrestler like a real man.

Anyways, I finally found a parking space and got my things and headed where Talent Relations told me to be at. I finally got to the area I was supposed to be at and was waiting for the person they would sent. Then my phone buzz and I saw it was my mother.

"Hey mom" I answered

"Hey baby, how my little WWE diva." My mother reply

"I'm doing fine and mom really diva?" I really hated how the WWE consider the female wrestlers as divas. Well, it kinda fits since most of them is only for TV and not actually for the wrestling.

"Oh, sorry I forgot you don't like that word. So how's it going?"

"I just got here mom and I'm waiting on somebody to show me around so I can learn the ropes."

"Learn the ropes? You been into WWE since you was in my stomach girl. Plus training since you was 14…had my bank account bankrupted."

"I know mom" I really own everything to my mother being a single parent in the hood where we came from. I saw my mom struggle only try to make ends meet and also even more when she put in money for my wrestling school. That's why she couldn't even go to sleep because she was not only working two jobs but another one on the side, babysitting for people's kids.

Some of them didn't pay her and screw her over but she will still do because there was a little money at the end of the day. That's one of the reason why I need to work my butt off so my mother can finally not work a day in her life no more.

"Just be careful and I'll be watch!"

"You know, they probably not going to let a FEMALE rookie have TV real soon."

"I don't care, for what I seen I know you get up there no time."

"Thank mom."

"Now get going and show them what you got. Love you. Muah!" She blew a kiss throw the phone.

"Love you too. Muah!" I blew a kiss back. She hanged up and I put my phone in my pocket.

"I see you haven't been standing there for a while." I turn around who was talking to me and it was a girl with mocha chocolate skin color with dark reddish hair

"Hi, I'm Alicia Foxx." She said extended her hand

"I'm Liyah." She looked at me odd and then I forgot. "Oops sorry Violet."

"No, it cool? You will get use to it." She said and continued "We she get going there a lot of thing to do."

"Thank again. I know you probably have a dozen thing s else to do right now."

"No problem, I was once like you all excited until they feed me to the sharks." She looked at me and I got was she was saying.

"There other divas." I said to her.

"You got that right. Not all of them will be all nice. And if they are watch your back. They don't like new girls especially ones they heard about through the locker room and being praise."

"I'm just here to wrestle and show what I got." We was walking backstage and she stopped in front of me.

"Ok sister imma tell you some real truth, that maybe the case, but that won't stop a girl from spreading rumors about you and them taking you out to get your spot."

"And I'm here to tell you they can do whatever they want to but I will work hard to get my own spot."

"I like your style kid. How old are you anyways?"

"21."

"21 and with the hype you got? You must have learn really quickly then." She said as we continued the make-up area.

"Not really, I started training when I was 14." She stop and look at me sand said.

"So I'm guessing you was one of the kids that didn't pay attention to the warning signs of don't do it at him."

"You got that right." we both started to laugh.

"I can tell we're going to get along very well." She sat down in one of the empty chairs and we just hit it off. She started talking about her back story of why she started wrestling and i told her mine but not everything. I didn't want my business to be all out there. I turn my head and I saw three men dress in all black combat suits.

One had hair that was half black half blonde with a full black beard warming up and apparently listening to music. His stance was maybe about 6 feet tall with a slim muscular frame to his stance.

The second one had short dirty blonde hair slick back and no facial doing non-stop push-ups on the ground. He seem taller than the one with the half blonde hair. He had broad shoulders he was medium built.

The third one had long jet black hair and a tribal tattoo on his left shoulder, with some facial hair, he was moving his hands around walking around with a swagger to his posture. All of them was fine, but the one with the long dark hair. He had larger frame than all three of them. But he sure was built though. It was something about him he seems so quiet and mysterious. It was something I was drawn to.

"Google eyes for someone I see." I turn to Alicia trying see what she was talking about.

"What?"

"I see you checking them out."

"Who? Them?" I looked at her like she was crazy. "Girl, I'm only focus on one thing." I said to her.

"There is no harm in looking. If you're wondering that's the Shield. People are saying they are the most dominate force in the WWE. But I wouldn't even talk to them because that is their persona of all big and bad but sometimes a WWE superstar or diva character is the real them." When she said that, it stuck in my head.

I turn back and I caught the one them staring at me. Then one with the grey eyes. I couldn't help but keep the contact with him. We was just both staring at each other it was like a hot battle raging with our eyes and I didn't want to back down. It was when one with the blond hair said something to him that turn his eyes off of me. I smiled to myself and turn back to Alicia. "I think I can watch out for myself." That when I turn back to where the Adonis was and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

******* I do not own any part of the WWE nor its personas only my OC******

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and superstars and divas filled the backstage hallways and I was still with Alicia. She was still showing me around and telling me the word around WWE, like who to stay away from and who will get you in the most trouble. I didn't know it would be like high school all over again, but instead this time I won't be the victim anymore.

"So what's your gear?" she told me.

"It actually plan and simply. Black pants attire with my black and red combat boots. As for my top half of course with a dark black and red with my lucky leather jacket."

"So nothing too dazzling I see."

"I'm not into the sparkles or anything like that." I said to her.

"Don't let Sandra tell you that." She said with the warning.

"And who is that."

"She's the seamstress here, and she will give the most honest opinion about your gear. Trust me."

"Well I guess she's going to have to deal with me." We both started laughing

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." We both turn and say it was two girls standing by each other they look the same but can probably tell which by their names. They was both skinny with long hair, they seem nice with their smiles but can tell they was snobs by their posture.

"Looks like she's finally here, the newbie" the one with the brown hair said.

"Cut it out Nikki. It's her first day and I'm showing her around." Alicia said to them.

"Oh come on were just having a little fat rookie." Nikki said. I had to pause at what she said because my fist was about to swing then I remember this is my first day I can't act like that.

"Nikki!" the other twin said

"What!? "

"That's mean she's new." The other twin reply to her sister

"It not like she's going to do anything Brie! I mean come on to the rest of the food chain, she's nothing. Oops my bad I j guess it won't be no food around here any longer if she's still here. Now listen here rookie. I'm going to say it to you simply and clear. I run this diva division and I am the queen here so I suggest you" I cut her off before she could day anything else.

"Nikki is it? Well if you're 'Queen' of the divas division well where is your belt honey? My fought you probably forgot it in your locker room. Wait you do have your own personal dressing room right because the 'Queen' only deserves the best right? Forgive me but if my memory serves me right a Queen is a well-respected, manner-able, and…"

I took a step forward to her and looked down "and at least have the deceits to have real boobs" I heard Alicia and Brie laughed trying to hold it in.

"Brie! Let's go!" Nikki said to her sister while she looked shocked in her eyes.

"You better watch out little rookie before someone snatched that smart mouth of yours."

"And you better watch out before those implants get old and sag to the ground like your Botox in your fake faces is doing right now." I smiled heavily at her. Her face turned red and she stormed and walked away and her sister followed.

"Dang girl. Maybe you do have what it takes to survive here. Now let's see if you can survive in the ring." Alicia said

"I'm guessing you and me in the ring?" I reply back

"Hell yea get you gear on and meet me out there in 10 minutes."

"I'll see you out there."

**15 minutes later: **

Now this girl just told me 10 minutes, I said underneath my breath. I was standing in the ring with my hair up into a ponytail and my skinny grey jeans and plan black t-shirt. I was leaning on one of the turnbuckles and that when I saw Alicia coming down the ramp. There was still crew working on the set and lights but we was allowed to practice in the ring.

"You said 10 minutes."

"Sorry I had another episode with Nikki. Girl I don't think you should have said that to her. She is ramping up a storm to everybody even her man." Alicia said in a concerning voice

"Trust I don't care what she has to say. I know what the truth is. She can chock on her own lies for all I care. Now can we get started so I can whip your ass."

"Alright girl if your that confident. Let's get started."

It was 15 minutes into our battle and she had me into a reverse bear hug. I was trying to get out with all I got and I finally had her down to the mat I had her but my legs to her head and I had her. Seconds away from her tapping out I saw The Shield coming down through the arena seats that when I lose my focus and Alicia hand me on a quick pin roll up.

"1..2..3" she said while pinning me

"Damn it!"

"And your winner Alicia Fox!" she said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, but I got you next time." I said getting up from the mat.

"Next time? I almost lost if it weren't for you getting distracted and google eyeing of there."

"Wait..how did." She cut me off and told me

"I notice everything."

I had the nerve to look over at them again and not only a pair of grey eyes was looking at me but a pair of blue one as well. I turn back to Alicia and said "Does they always look at people like that." I said in a low voice not wanting them to overhear us.

"Who knows what goes on in there head. Why? You want to talk to one of them."

"No!"

"Hmmph. You don't have to lie you think their cute do you." Alicia question me.

"I mean I would be lying if I say they wasn't"

"Just be careful with them. Their wild cards."

"Yea a wild card that I don't want any part of. I'm not here to have relationships in this business I'm here to bust my ass like I have to even get here. Plus dating someone here? What if something happens that mean I have to see them every single day? And I do not have time for that." I said unwrapping my tap from my hands.

"Well it looks like one of them soon might make their move on you." She suggest her head to them and I saw two of them looking at me.

"In case you're wondering the half blond is Seth Rollins while the other two who is looking at you is Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. The Blonde Dean and the other Roman. I guess even if you wanted to you at least have a choice." She said to me.

"Alicia. I told you I'm here for my career and my career only if I make a few friends fine but a relationship that's not even a given. Now can we go, their making me a bit uncomfortable." I said

"Alright" Alicia put her hands up in defense and continued "Let me show you where our locker room is going to be." I followed her up the ramp to backstage. We was headed back and we finally made our way to the locker room. We both went in and no divas was there yet. It was 7 o'clock. "Talk about being on time."


	4. Chapter 4

**** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas only my OC****

I was finally alone while Alicia was getting ready for her match tonight against Layla. I was by the food room to get some water and a few things to eat. There was already a lot of superstars in there getting their meals. As I walked in the room I felt a couple of eyes on me and whisper. "Well I see Nikki word spread about myself." I said to myself.

I walked over to the counter and I saw the last apple, and I figure since I'm going to be here awhile why not get a little something for my stomach. I reach for it and somebody else took it.

"Hey! That's was mine." I said in a little in anger. The guy turn around and I had this smirk to his face. "I don't see you name on it." He said looking at the apple trying to see something written on it.

"Haha, very funny, but if you would I saw the apple first therefore its mine." I tried to take it away from him but he pull it away from me.

"Listen, you must be new here but I'm hungry as heel so I suggest you find another fruit to your liking."

"Screw that I want my apple." The guy with the tattoos turn to me again and apparently didn't like the way I was talking then he smiled and said "This apple." He suggest the one in his hand.

"I don't see no other apple around here jackass." Now I was seriously getting piss off. All I wanted was the apple and this jerk wants to be complicated.

"Awe, a compliment from the rookie." He put his hand over his heart. "I'm touch."

"Listen here jackass." Then he cut me off

"Some people prefer to me as a jerk."

"Then they must have hit the description right on." He looked at me for a moment and then did that smirk again and then a chuckled.

"What's so damn funny?"

"You're the first girl around here to actually talk to me like you're doing now."

"Well," I step closer to him "I'm not like other girls around here." I said to him very close to his face in a seductive way. He learn forward and that's when I noticed his greenish hazel eyes, then I move back.

"I hope I don't see you around anytime soon." I winked at him and walked the other way. Once I was out of the room I heard him yelled. "Hey! You took my apple!" I smiled and kept walking eating my apple.

**30 minutes until the show:**

I was walking down the hallways minding my own business when I heard someone throat being cleared. I turned around and I saw it was the guy from Talent Relations.

"Hey Mark."

"Hey can you come with me?"

"Sure." I followed him and I was a little nervous.

We finally went to his office and Jane was also there too.

"Hey Violet." She extended her hand to me and I accepted.

"Hey. So what's going on?"

"So we are going to take a huge risk and we know it's short, but we was thinking of you being in a match tonight. You know so the crowd can get the feel on you and see how it goes." I was keeping for glee inside!

"Thank you so much! I am really grateful. You guys won't regret it. Who will I be facing tonight." I asked them.

"Summer Rae. She's a rookie herself so when you two get in the ring it won't be complete domination beaten on your character."

"Thank you guys I really appreciate this." I was really kind of offended that they was putting my in a match with another rookie like me but hey you got to start from the bottom.

They told me that my match will start after Cm punk with his promo with Paul Heyman confronting with the shield. My face turn low because I knew the man I will be running into in the gruella room is the man I confronted at the food counter. I knew his name and I do like his wrestling skills but I won't back down to anyone and that a fact.

I started walking towards the gruella and I saw the flat screen TV of the show and what was going down. It was when Cm Punk order the Shield down there and they had their little dispute. Then the promo was over. I saw Punk and Heyman going up to the ramp and I put my head now trying to get in my zone. Then I heard someone said. "Look do we have here, the new girl."

I knew it was Punk and I replied "I don't want to hear it."

"Hey. We got on the wrong foot and I apologize for earlier. Maybe some-day we can both be in the ring and I can show you a little technical moves."

I looked at him very tempted. I mean he is one of the top guys here why not but I wasn't going to be sucker in. "Thanks but no thanks." He put his hand up id defense and said.

"I see afraid you can't keep up." I looked at him for a moment and said to him

"No, just I don't want to see the top guy get his ass handed to by a rookie." I smiled at him and smiled back.

"So far, I'm impress. Let see if you can impress me more in your match."

"I'm sure you want be disappointed." After Summer Rae song was over my song went on with a Guitar solo played.

"Watch and learn." I went out as play song played throughout the arena.

Am I going insane?  
>My blood is boiling inside of my veins<br>An evil feeling attacks  
>My body's shaking, there's no turning back<p>

Don't take your eyes off the trigger  
>I'm not to blame if your world turns to black<br>As your eyes start to blister  
>There's just no hope for a final embrace<p>

So here we are, I'm in your head  
>I'm in your heart<p>

You were told to run away  
>Soak the place and light the flame<br>Pay the price for your betrayal  
>Your betrayal, your betrayal<p>

I went down the ramp and already the crowd was loving me the energy was good for a newbie. I was ready to kick some ass and that was I was plan on doing.

I went into the ring and Summer Rae was already talking smack. "You think you can come in here and people already know you name. Well I'm about to show you who the new fresh face is!" She yelled at me and tried to attack me first but that didn't work I supper kicked her in the face and she fall to the ground out cold. I pin her as the referee counted.

"I...2…3" the bell rang and the ref put my hand in the air of victory. A clean quick victory to say a statement in the back to everybody. I'm here to be the best.


	5. Chapter 5

**** I do not own any part of the WWE or its personas only my OC****

As I was coming back from the ring backstage and as soon I as went behind the curtain I saw Alicia.

"You did good!" she told me.

"Thanks it was too quick though." She titled her head at me and said "Girl you kick her mouth off!"

"I was too quick for me. I didn't get a chance to show off my skills."

"In time you well, but in that match, you showed that nobody should mess with you."

Then we heard slow clapping from the back of us. We turned around and I could feel a smirk on my face.

"Punk."

"I have to say it was good, clean, simply, left an impression on the crowd."

"Well, thank you I think you too some pointers as well."

"I said you left an impression on them. Not me." He step up and said. "You're going to have to work harder than that."

"Who said I even care what you think." I put my hands on my hips. He gave me that smirk again and shook his head. Then walked away. Leaving me and Alicia alone again.

"You like him, don't you." Alicia said out of the blue.

"I don't discuss those things."

"What you mean by that. Look, clearly you like him and clearly he's smitten with you. Punk's not a bad guy it just other people don't like him. Especially with the higher up people."

"Alicia it's not like I'm going to get with him. It just harmless flirting that's all. There is nothing going to come out of it."

"That's what they all say." Alicia said

"Don't worry about it. I told I'm focus on my career."

"Hmmph and looks like somebody else is focus on you too." She suggested your head towards something and I looked to where she was talking about. I turned and I saw one of the Shield members looking at me again and this time it was the one with the blonde hair just staring me down. It was no expression on his face, now this was really making me even more uncomfortable. "Why do they always do that!?"

"You have all the attention don't you."

"Yea, but THIS is not the attention I wanted."

"Well even if you don't want it. You got it." Alicia said I could tell she wanted to laugh.

"That's not funny."

"What!?" she said laughing. I shook my head not really expected this to happen.

"As long as they don't talk to me and get in my way. That's perfectly fine with me."

"Hey. What you doing for tonight after the show."

"Sleep."

"Sleep? You're not going out?" Alicia looked shocked.

"Well. I'm not a club person plus I don't know anyone."

"You know me and that's just fine. You can meet some people I hang with."

"I think I'll pass." I said not wanting to go. I just started I don't want to be at the club all night on my first day.

"Come on it would be fun." I gave her a look and she gave up

"Alright." She gave her too quickly for my liking. I only knew her for 6 hours but I could read her and she surly not the one to give up that quick without something else going on.

"Don't try nothing." I told her

"Making no promises."

**After the show: **

I was sound asleep in my in hotel room and was about to go to sleep. "I see you already tired." I looked up from my bed and I saw Punk's face. I jumped out of my bed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled at him but he didn't seem like nothing was wrong. "For you to be in the game you can't be that easily tired already." He said.

"You came into my hotel room just to fucking tell me that!?"

"Well, no." he got up from the bed "I came to do this." That's when out of nowhere I felt his lips on mine. I didn't even stop. I was fully aware that I was naked with the covers wrapped around me. His lips on mine was so bitter sweet to me. I didn't want to stop I just kept going. He wrapped his arm around my hips and grab me tightly. I moan of the tension of just us kissing.

*BANG!*BANG*

I opened my eyes at the noise and pop up from my bed. I looked around to see if there was anyone in my room, but it was just me. "Ok Liyah, it just a dream. Just a dream and the banging just a dream."

*BANG*BANG*

"Who in the hell can that be!? Ok Liyah, if you just don't answer it maybe they go away." For a moment there was no noise coming from outside. "Thank God!" I laid my head back on my pillow.

*BANG*BANG*

"DAMN IT" I got of my bed mad as hell, putting on my robe and my fuzzy Elmo slippers. I open my door without realizing who it was.

"WHAT!?"

"Ready!" I open realize who it was.

"Alicia!"

"Yes? Now why you're not dress yet?"

"Because I told you I'm not going out tonight."

"Yea, you are." Alicia said coming into my room. She was dress in an all-black mini dress with black heels.

"I am not going."

"Yes, you are. Come one, you have to be at least social around here to have some fun."

"I can be anti-social and still have fun." I said to her returning to my bed, wrapping myself with my robe still on. Then I felt the cover being pulled away from me.

"Get you butt up! Dang its only 11:57."

"That's almost 12:00 in the morning! We got to be on the road at 6:00. So if you don't mind I would like some sleep."

"You can ride with me. Plus Nattie is sleeping so she will get some rest for tomorrow, that mean you and me can sleep in the rental car." I looked at her trying to decide on if I should go or not.

"Ok I'll go." I couldn't believe I was doing it.

"Yay!. Now time to get dress."

**20 minutes later: **

While Alicia was waiting for me outside the bathroom door. I looked in the mirror and thought I looked good. I was wearing my ripped faded gray skinny jeans with my silver and black 5 inch heels working my legs. My long sleeve illusion black top with my sliver hoops ear rings. I had my hair up in a ponytail. As for make-up I just put on my black eyeliner and whip my dark red lip gloss. I'm a simply girl when it comes to my make-up.

I came out of the bathroom and Alicia looked at me and said. "Damn girl, you look hot!"

"Thank you. Now can we go." I said grabbing my white leather jacket and towards the door.

"Now see who want to go."

"Shut up." I close my door and we came down to the lobby and to the parking lot to her the rental car and we was off.

We gotten in the car and was jamming to some music cruising through the city. "Now what place are we going again." I said while I was in the passenger seat.

"It's this club called HotZ's. Some of the guys are going to be there to. Every time we hit a town and want to go out after the show, we go to the places we always go to. "And who plans these types of things."

"The word spreads."

"I see."

We finally arrive at the place and it was a long line to enter the place. "Umm Alicia, How are we going to get in when there's a long line to get in."

"Don't worry about that, just follow me." We got out of the car and I follow her to the front. "Wait. Alicia we can't just ditch all these people." She completely ignore me and when up to one of the guys that was posting the club. He was tall and was built but husky as well. "Hey Alicia, just you tonight?" the man said.

"Nah, just me and my new friend here."

"New diva? Oh yea! I saw you tonight. Violet is it? Boy, that kick was something else. I even felt that hurt a little." He smiled sounding impress.

"Thank you." I smiled shyly.

"See your first fan." Alicia said.

"You kept that up. Somebody might do a story on you on FanFiction." He said

"FanFiction?" I was so confuse

"Oh you will know when you hit big, girl. There stories that our fans make mostly exotic. Our fans do have some imagination."

"Really?"

"Yea, really and don't get me started on tumblr, and how I know that is because my sister." The guy said with a little of an Italian New York accent.

"Wow, there is a lot I didn't know behind scenes."

"Well there is way more to that hun. Now let go in. Thanks Mark."

"No problem Alicia. Have fun the two of you."

"That's the only way I know how."

We finally made our way fully in the club and there was different light flashing everywhere and the music bumping through the club.

"Hey. There they go." She pointed out where some divas and superstars were they was in the booth drinking and having fun. "Come one Violet."

"Nah I just get a drink of water. I'll be up there in a couple of minutes." Alicia looked at me for a second and said. "Alright, put imma hold you to it." She went to where they was and I really didn't want to be a bother. I went to a bar and took my seat. "Water, please." I asked the bartender.

"Now who comes to a club and only ask for water." I didn't turn to see who it was but I laughed and said.

"Well I just did. Do you have a problem with that." I said as the bartender handed me by bottle of water and the stranger said.

"Not at all toots."

"I have a name." I said getting a little irritated that he just called me 'toots'.

"I know but everybody can have a nickname." I could heard a smirk from his laugh.

"You hardly know me!" I finally turn to the stranger only in shock who I was. This was the last person I wanted to at least run into.

"That maybe true, but I've been watching." He looked at me and pause. "Violet right?"

"Dean." He gave me a smug look on his face

"I see you already know, who I am darlin' " Dean said. He had on a black shirt on with a black hoodie on. His hair was a little messy and a few strings in his face. Then I notice his eyes wasn't just a blue color, it was more like an icy cold blue. I was really in a trance with him. Then I snapped myself out of it.

"I couldn't help. Since you was watching me."

"You see, that where your wrong. I observer, there a difference" he raspy voice send chills to my spine.

"Doesn't make a difference you was still watching me."

"You can't blame me for." He pause and continued. "..Admiring a beautiful women like yourself. Now, let just cut to the chase here can we?"

"And that is?"

"Is that you and me get out of here and go to my hotel room." Then when I started to laugh.

"You must think you can get any girl here, don't you?"

"I don't mean to brag but, hey they 'love' me." He said all confident

"You see that the difference between me and the other girls here. Is that I'm not a girl. I'm a women and just in case you don't know the difference between that. Is that a girl goes for average meaning average pick-up lines and a booty call. A women don't go for pity men who only want ass for an hour. " I began to walk away with my water and the said.

"How you know I can't handle a women." I turn to him and I said

"Because I know you can't handle this for at least 5 minutes in the bedroom." I winked at him then walked away. I felt his eyes still on me on my way to where Alicia was.

"Girl where was you!" she said. I looked back to where he was and his eyes was still on me and I turn back to her saying. "I just hand a little encounter."

"With who?" I looked back at him and I said "I'll tell you later."


End file.
